Come Back To Me
by GoodGirlCullen
Summary: One trip, one little girl, two unified families all brought together missing one person. Waiting for her to come back. Canon pairings


**Come Back To Me**

Disclaimer: Of course I do not own Twilight or anything apart of it. This story's plot is mine and mine only! Enjoy.

Chapter 1

I sit at the airport waiting for my flight to depart. I come across a lovely elderly couple gazing into eachother's eyes with nothing but love reflecting from one another. I look away, for I feel that I am intruding on such an intimate moment. I swallow my tears because I too believed that could've been me. I allow my mind to wander on these past few days.

_I went to the grocer in hopes that James would finally pop the question. We'd been together for 3 years and to no avail no proposal. Hence, me going all out for a perfect evening. I was going to prepare all of his favorites lobster thermidor, apple pie, and white wine._

_As I purchased all of the ingredients, I hopped into the car he brought me for our first anniversary, and I headed to our apartment. _

_As I parked inside of the residents garage, I noticed an unfamiliar vehicle residing next to James's car. I shrugged it off walked towards the elevator._

_I was thrilled with the idea that James might propose. I wanted a family, and James was the man I believed could give me that. As I got off the elevator I heard music coming from outside our apartment. I panicked because I wasn't expecting James to be home so early._

_Surprisingly enough the door wasn't locked , I got even more worried because James never left the door unlocked. I opened the door and froze. There were clothes everywhere. Clothing of which didn't belong to me. My feet began to move before I could speak and headed into our bedroom and saw my so called love with another woman_

_"Oh James!"  
"You like that baby?"  
"That bitch doesn't know what she's missing!" She squealed._

_At that moment I lost control, I stomped towards them. In my fury, I yanked her off the bed._

_James looked at me in a daze and she was seated on the floor with no shame._

_"Baby, Happy Anniversary! This was your surprise, I was going to have a threesome with you, right? Then I was going to propose ya see?" He picked a ring box that was empty. The girl came from her position on the floor and threw the ring on the bed. _

_James looked like he didn't give a shit. With all rage inside my body, I pounced and began my attack on James._

I called my mom shortly after and told her about the events.

_"Mom" I cried  
"Hold on Phillip, yes Isabella?" She asked in a much too formal tone.  
"He cheated on me!"  
"Ok' so what did you do?" She asked  
And I told her left to right everything I did.  
"I can't believe it!" She shrieked in anger.  
"I know mom me either I can't believe he would do that"  
"Not him Bella, you! I can't believe you let go of such a catch"  
"Mom he hurt me!" I said in confusion.  
"Oh, Bella stop sounding so pathetic! Grow up! James is a man and he has needs, needs that you refused to fulfill" She scolded. I couldn't believe that my own mother would talk to me this way. She didn't care about my feelings. She only cared about him.  
"Mom-"  
"Shut up! If you can't be the woman I taught you to be you will be as pathetic as your father! Go apologize to James and marry him"  
"Mom what's pathetic is you assuming that I would accept an open marriage! That I would accept mistreatment only for money! You don't know-"  
"Isabella I know what it feels like to be cheated on and having my heart ripped out of my fucking chest, but I learned to live through it! Threesomes won't kill you Bella"  
"Mom I can't believe you!"  
"Believe it either you call James or lose me as your mother"  
"I guess you're no longer my mother then" I hung up and cried for the rest of the night in my car._

The day after that ruthless conversation with my mother I went back to the apartment and packed my things. I grabbed all of my clothes, make up, shoes, my laptop,and some wine. I took the remotes, he can't live with television. I know a I was a bit juvenile sue me. Then, I went to a hotel, called my dad, and purchased a ticket for the quickest flight to Forks, Washington, a wet, dreary, and unnoticed town where my father lives.

Now here I am 27 years old moving in with my dad, great.

"Don't cry" An angelic voice says.

I touch my face and notice that it is doused with tears. I sniffle and look down to see a precious little girl with big hazel eyes, penny colored hair, a button nose, freckles, and cute little pigtails. She kinda reminds me of myself when I was younger.

I wipe my face and look around see no parents or any guardian to claim her. My brows furrow and I turn back to the little girl.

"I'm fine sweetheart, but where is mommy and daddy?" I ask softly.

"Daddy's at wok back home. I don't know where my mommy is, daddy aways sad when I ask" She says in her garbled child talk.

She reaches for me and begins to cry on my shoulder. My heart clenches.

My mind is in an overload of emotions fury, confusion, pain, and empathy.

"Now don't you be sad little one" I say.

She's still sobbing, so I softly tickle her neck and she giggles.

"Now that's more like it" I say and she giggles some more and sniffs.

"What's your name?" She asks politely.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but my friends call me Bella" I reply.

"Ooh that's pwetty! My middle name is Marie too!" She squeals in delight!

"That's awesome! What's your full name honey?" I ask.

"My-"

She's cut off by a loud, frantic women "ANNA MARIE CULLEN!"

**So hi you guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There is more to come! Leave me you all's comments honest criticism! What do you think about Bella? James? Renee? Anna? Whatddya think'll happen next? **

**Until next time my loves!**


End file.
